narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay
Ok may I go ahead and post and if so how should I do it? Ten Tailed Fox 22:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I say we all write our specific beginnings and edit those in particular. Echo Uchiha 22:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Just introduce your characters however you see fit. They don't even have to be at the Chuunin Exams. Though I did set it up for interaction with my character, just in case anyone was stuck. Just put a title for each post, but you don't have to sign it. --Cyberweasel89 22:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Interestingly enough, i hadn't thought of how Echo would go back in time. But maybe even the future Watchers send him to help 'correct' the old ones. Something to think about. Echo Uchiha 23:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Anytime I could put Akira in the story? Narutokurosaki547 00:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Whenever you feel is the opportune moment, Kurosaki-san. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 00:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Should in add in my character now? well...I just did. ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 01:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You know, Echo kinda reminds me of Future Trunks in a way. Ten Tailed Fox 03:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I sort of do. Burning...*Large execution of handseals* Attack!!! Whew, good times. Echo Uchiha 03:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Question, is the dude that you keep spearing a Watcher? Echo Uchiha 03:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) WOOT WOOT!!! The battle begins! Everyone CHARGE!!! LOL Ten Tailed Fox 05:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No Thanks I'm taking things the smart way. Obviously, the good guys can't win this battle, or this RP would be terrible. So, to avoid a pointless brawl and remain 'unlabeled' by The Watchers, I'll just watch. Good luck though. Echo Uchiha 05:31, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hunting the Watchers I think that once everyone is in, we should divide into squads with Jonin level characters leading in order to hunt the Watchers. What do you guys think? Ten Tailed Fox 06:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Yes That would be a good idea. Echo Uchiha 07:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) We also need an unnoficial name for the team, so we could make an article for them. Echo Uchiha 07:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Team Names Everyone leave a vote for a team name here and the one with the most votes will get an article describing it. Ten Tailed Fox 07:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) *Umm...I don't know what it should be called, maybe something cliche, like "The Watched" or something. I'm short on names right now. Echo Uchiha 17:26, 28 November 2008 (UTC) *Sounds ok to me. We don't need a fancy name after all. Ten Tailed Fox 18:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Team Names Team names? Why didn't ya say so! ^_^ How about... '''Order of Resistance? The Watchmen? Oh, also, I made a contest. Please do check it out: Contest: A Bodyguard for Kuro Akashiro The contest might make a connection to this RP, depending on if Namigakure plays a part. Oh, wait! I was thinking that if the team fought off a Watcher attack on an important Hidden Village, they could get authorized by the government, becoming the official Shinobi World Order of Resistance Division, or SWORD. ^O^ * That sounds AWESOME!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 18:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) --Cyberweasel89 18:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Absolute Awesomness You know, I'm playing this while listening to Hero's Come Back, the Naruto Opening, and I have to say it fits the scenes we've had up till now. Anyone else agree? Ten Tailed Fox 18:26, 28 November 2008 (UTC) It sounds good to me, SWORD it is. Echo Uchiha 18:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Naruto Opening Meh. Nothing can beat the opening with No Boy No Cry by Stance Punks. That shot with the camera panning over the Akatsuki members is the biggest money shot I've ever seen. <3 Let's compare the two. Heroes Come Back No Boy No Cry --Cyberweasel89 19:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Perfect Opening I got a good one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBCnataZyw0&feature=related --Seireitou 19:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. Also, at 00:51, when that guy just deisappears represents how the Watchers are there then disapear. Cool! I love that anime! Here's the first opening of the series And here's a better quality version, but with Spanish subtitles... And here's the first opening for the second season... The ending themes are pretty good, too. Actually, that whole series has great music. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 19:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Gotta Leave Be back in 20 minutes or so... Narutokurosaki547 02:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *sigh* I'm gone the whole day, and this is what happens? I had to attend a special dinner with my family, then we played a game together. As a result, I was gone almost the whole day. And everyone takes over. First of all, you can't go deciding things related to the plot of the RP without my consent. I''' am the gamemaster. You can't decide that the villains have a base next to a restaurant, or that one appeared in Kumogakure. Second of all, you don't just go introducing a character with "Hey, can I join up?" Only n00bs, or as professional RPers call them, "illiterates", do that. Third of all, you don't go moving the RP along at breakneck speeds. I saw several days skipped in an instant. NO, you don't do that. An RP is a story. And like any story, the people involved in it are storytellers. And like any storyteller, you carefully work the story with love and care, tuning every word to perfection. Your characters display their emotions, their feelings. Events are played out at a steady, relaxing pace, then pick up when necessary. So far, this RP has just been a constant mad dash to some action. I've seen no character development. Just a beeline straight for the next fight scene. No respect for the sty whatsoever. Let's take a look at something anyone here can understand: An anime. One Piece. In One Piece, there was plenty of action, yet, but it wasn't all action. And the parts where there was action wasn't just skipped over or sped up. And characters din't just pop up and ask to join. In One Piece, things moved along at a comfortable pace, and you really got to know the characters. You got insights into their thoughts and feeling, like any good story would. And there was chemistry. Every once and a while, One Piece would include scenes with the characters just doing any old thing, typically something fun and not relaed to the main adventure at all. At one point, when the One Piece crew reached Drum Island, an island of snow, they stop to play in the snow. Ussop makes incredibly detailed and well-crafted snowmen, while Zoro does his usual thing: sleeping. but then a violent blizzard picks up, and the One Piece crew struggles in the wind. They each use their individual abilities to survive the sudden blizzard, and when Zoro wakes up and sees them laying around all tired, he comments how lazy they are. When the One Piece crew reached Skypiea, the land in the clouds, they stopped to gaze in wonder at the sights. They glided around on the cloud ocean surfers, and relaxed on the fluffy cloud ground. A story is '''not a mad dash to the next bit of action. A story deals with the characters and their own personal thoughts and development. People laugh, people cry, people get mad, people get scared. They even fall in love. The characters are what make a story, not how many people are killed and how many fight scenes there are. If I didn't know any better, I'd say none of you have ever RPed before. Scratch that, has no one here ever truly appreciated the workings of a good story? Naruto? Bleach? One Piece? Do any of you like them for anything behind their action scenes? Where is the character development? Where are the emotions? Not even a nightime camping scene where the characters discuss their thoughts with each other? Does no one care? Does no one know how to construct a good story? Does no one appreciate a good story? Go read Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse. Do you not see the focus on the feelings and thoughts of the characters? Do you not see the gradual development of the characters? Do you not see them struggle through the changes in their lives? I could rant more, but I need to get to bed. I guess this is just the wrong place for a good story. And I guess this is just the wrong place for a good storyteller. --Cyberweasel89 08:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ouch But I have to say, that was the most inspirational slap in the face I've ever received. Echo Uchiha 04:41, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry I apologize. I was feeling really down in the dumps. Sorreh. But I'm nice and energized, now. And I'm ready to RP! ^_^ Though from what I've seen so far, not one character has taken a hit in any of the fights so far, besides Tuari. Makes me wonder what the point is of having a medic-nin (Matsu and Matsuko Sonokuma) around when no one gets injured. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 23:41, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Only Akira! That part with Matsu Sonokuma facing the Hell Knight is only for Narutokurosaki's character Akira. Okay? So no responding unless you're Akira. If anyone else does, I'll delete it. You have been warned. Okay? ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 00:02, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Contest Keep in mind, though, that I still need original entries for the contest for a bodyguard for Kuro Akashiro. The contest's completion might be necessary for events later in the RP. --Cyberweasel89 02:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hey I'm willing to take plenty o' beating, it's just that the only situation where Echo was attacked was when he was openly assaulted by a wooden sword. I've stated before that Echo is the definition of pure speed, as most of his jutsu require it, so for him to get hit by such an open attack would be unexplainable. However, if she would have broke out some 'ash-kicking' jutsu (Get it?), he would have been scaulded. Echo Uchiha 02:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Not yet... Yeah, but Tuari isn't aware she has the ash powers yet. But they'll awaken later down the line. --Cyberweasel89 03:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Mama Mia! I have to say, no matter how random that was, the timing was perfect. All hail Shadow Mario! Echo Uchiha 00:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ... the hell? What the hell was that? You are not allowed to control someone else's character! It's the Number One rule of roleplaying! Besides, the Hell Knight doesn't talk! And what is Mario doing there? I get that I mentioned Mario earlier because of it being the "Land of Mushrooms", but jokes like that should be kept in Out of Character (OoC). --Cyberweasel89 16:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ... Sorry for controlling your characters... Narutokurosaki547 20:38, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry, but I edited the post so that I was able to control my characters, but your character's actions were left unchanged. Feel free to edit them if you would like to change Akira's actions. --Cyberweasel89 01:16, 6 December 2008 (UTC) You Know What Echo and Tuari really remind me of Kazuzu and Hidan, but with slight mixups. Like Kazuzu: - Echo is calm, patient, and kills when tempted. - Tuari is also a Bounty Hunter Like Hidan: - Echo pretty much kills as a religion - Tuari is sailor-mouthed, cocky, and doesn't want any help until it's too late. Echo Uchiha 01:14, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I never thought of it that way... Yeah, it really fits. I'd have to say that Echo is more like Kakuzu and Tuari like Hidan, but that's better suited for your choice. Cold hard steel 03:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I agree with that, I was just noting that that some of their traits are mixed up. Echo Uchiha 02:22, 9 January 2009 (UTC)